riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Arctic Canyon
Arctic Canyon was A large military Staging Area/Base established by The Universal Generation at Irelia Canyon, on Harnam that was disabled and attacked by the Harnam forces of Independence early in the Invasion of Harnam. The base had extensive defenses and was controlled by the R.F.F.S.7 comm web through the UGN Inertia, an R.F.F.S.7 Com-Arora Arrora Class Frigate in Orbit. Before the Intial attack the entire Base of Arctic Canyon was known to be constructed and run by Continental's Netherlandic and Devest, with Dark Girls Aieley and Ryumia as the bases main suppliers. History When the Universal Generation android Army invaded Harnam in 2209 in hopes of turning the tide of their crumbling Organic campaign during the final year of The Galactic War's second Era, The 21 Continental's and Soul Walkers came up with a plan of creating a base of Giant, and Small Platforms in the Dark Arctic region of Harnom, in order for them to be out of reach of any attack on the ground. The base was established, months after the Universal Generation Occupation, by Continental's Netherlandic and Devest, and became the major staging area for R.F.F.S.7. supplies and reinforcements arriving from off Planet. During the course of the invasion, the Harnam resistance came up with a plan to strike back at the ruthless Universal Generation and free their people who were being held in slave camps, where many of them were known to be tourtured and executed. The plan involved knocking out the UGN Inertia to temporarily cut off the installation from the Central Control Computer, thereby shutting down the base. After destroying the Inertia, the Harnam pilots descended from orbit and began their sorties against the base. The Dark Girls along with 2 of the Continentals who were present at the time on the base managed to get the defenses reactivated, by placing the entire base on Emergency power, and commenced firing on the Harnam ships. An R-74 Landing Ship in which was the very one that brought the Dark girls to Harnam to begin with took off at the same time, in an attempt to escape the Onslaught from the sky. Several Universal Generation starfighters took off to engage the Harnam pilots. Moving towards the command center, the pilots left most of the base in ruin. Upon reaching the command center, Lieutenant Pearson blew up the shield generator protecting it. He was then ordered to land his Ha-99 starfighter and steal a gunboat in order to head down the river and liberate Universal Generation Organic Death camps. His wingmen left the base before enemy reinforcements arrived. 'Overview' A Universal Generation installation was sequestered in the frozen glaciers of the planet Harnam. The base primarily consisted of 9 Giant and small platforms covered in laser turrets, missile launchers, and other buildings. The base's command center was protected by a deflector shield generator. Nearby lay the headwaters of the Anya River, and passage further downriver was blocked off by a wall and Aqua-Based designed mines. R-74 landing craft could land on a landing platform, in order to deploy reinformcedments Fuel and Ammunition in order to fuel the R.F.F.S.7. War Effort on Harnam. The base also included a garrison of Hellroria starfighters, and had a command center of the 21 Contiententals, Soul Walkers, Dark Girls, and battle droids. Commands from the Central Control Computer were rerouted through the orbital communications Ship in orbit the RHM Inertia. If the R.F.F.S.7. comm web was disrupted, the base would hibernate. The Universal Generation took over several settlements in the area and installed multiple laser turrets, more of them Anti Air Assets near them. In one such settlement, in a canyon alcove near the control center, a building was burnt out and revealed the advanced bomb technology it held. During his squadron's attack on the base, Lieutenant Nick Pearson found the technology and picked it up. Trivia Category:Regions of Harnam Category:Regions of the Galactic War Category:Galactic War Era Category:Universal Generation Bases